Trapped in Love
by UltimateDawn
Summary: Numbuh 3 and 4 get stuck in an elevator and things start to unravel...Don't forget to R&R.
1. Being Stuck Sucks!

**A/N: Yep, its finally back up, though I won't be using the whole "going to Japan, Nani and stuff" but the Entelexeia stuff will be in my other story "The One They Call Beatles" give it a read and give me some feedback k :)**

* * *

><p>Wally, or Numbuh 4, woke up after having a strange dream about pizzas fighting hamburgers where he was the general of the P.I.Z.Z.A. Holding his gut he realized he needed to go. As he got up from his covers and pillow in his wrestling ring which the others still question why and how it got there, he went towards the elevator. He literally hit the up button, waiting for it as he heard the whirring sounds of the machine coming down to his level. He entered the elevator half-asleep as he continued to groan with his head on the side. Feeling it stop he exited the machine and head straight to the bathroom. He made sure he was in a bathroom this time, last time he peed on Numbuh 1's collection of shades, he knew since the door slid open. However, it seemed different, it had the fresh smell of soap, and something Asian he thought. Regardless he made his way to the toilet and relieved himself of a yellow stream. As he looked around he looked around to somewhat pass the time he saw a pair of what looks like cloth on the floor, it was so distinct since he was so tired. Feeling empty he decided to button up and looked closer at the strange cloth.<p>

"Uuuuggghh…what is this thing" he picked it up and spread it open. It made some sort of triangle formation with a purple character on it. Squinting his eyes, he really tried to see it. Still no comprehension, he put it in his pocket so he could see it while awake. The door slid open again as he moved out of the bathroom to the elevator again. He pressed the down button and lay on the side again, but it only went down one level as a certain person also wanted to get on, Numbuh 3.

"Hey Numbuh 4" she groaned running the sleepy out of her eyes. Still half-asleep he only said "yeah" in a low voice hoping she would hear it. She pressed the down button and stood in place opposed to Numbuh 4 lying on the side. They both felt the elevator go up a couple of level, causing Numbuh 4 to think where she was going. But before he could even think about it something else happened they had to worry about…

Blackness.

Everything had stopped and everything turned dark with nothing in sight. While Numbuh 4 was practically asleep Numbuh 3 was really worried, well she was afraid of the dark. She desperately grabbed Numbuh 4 with a distinct sound of screaming in his ear. He jumped when he fully woke hearing Kuki screaming from the fact she couldn't see.

"Kuki get off me!" he said angrily as she was quivering. The back up power kicked in to show light in the elevator to show them, but the elevator stopped working. "AW Crud!"

"Phew" Numbuh 3 said when the light came on.

"Get me outta here!" he was banging on the door and the walls. "I'm close-to-phobic!" he yelled.

"Close-to-phobic? You're claustrophobic?" she asked.

"What are ya deaf? I hate enclosed places" he continued to bag all over the place like a child.

"Numbuh 4!" she yelled trying to get his attention, but to no avail. "Numbuh 4!" she yelled again, but he was to busy being frantically scared that he couldn't hear her. Bringing up her voice she screeched "NUMBUH 4!" He stops. "Calm down, everything is alright" she said in a soft voice. After calming down he fixed his blonde hair which was everywhere.

"W-well, what about you, you were the one hugging me and stuff when the lights went out" he complained.

"Well, I'm sorta scared of the dark" she explained. Wally sat on the floor.

"Oh, this is just great! I'm stuck in an elevator with somebody scared of the dark, what if the lights cut off again, you gonna grab me again" he snapped at me.

"Why are being so mean, don't you know how to speak sensitively to a girl about her feelings" she turned her head.

"Don't use big words I don't understand, I already felt for that once" he said remembering the time Numbuh 3 use the word "consult" with her Rainbow Monkeys, thinking it meant some sort of action when he was only playing with them.

"You don't know what sensitivity means?"

"No, and I don't want to know, it sounds lame"

"Sheesh, never mind" she sat on the floor too.

The two of them sat on the floor for about what feels like hours of them not talking to each other. Things felt really awkward. In fact, Wallabee was really thinking hard about Kuki who was asleep. The one thing he noticed is the way he was asleep, it was like those anime she makes him watch. She sleeping was sitting down with her hands in her lap and her head down. Also, her hair. It was so messy, like a tornado came out of nowhere and completely ruined it. It was feminine. As he continued to look down he also noticed what he should have in the first place, the purple night gown. On it was some sort of Japanese symbol, or even Asian, he didn't know. On the back he saw before was a picture Rainbow Monkey. Rainbow Monkey he thought. He then pulled the cloth he found in the bathroom and instantly dropped it after discovering what it was.

"P-p-p-pant…" he covered his mouth for he didn't want Numbuh 3 to see it, the pair of Rainbow Monkey panties. It had to be hers; knowing Numbuh 5 wouldn't wear them. He was so nervous with a huge blush on his face; he didn't know what to do. If she woke up she would…just the thought of it would cause him to jizz himself and he peed an hour ago. He had to put back the panties in his pocket so she wouldn't discover it. His eyes became tired all of a sudden, possibly because he wasn't asleep all this time, the light in the elevator wasn't that bright for him to be disturbed about it. He lied on the floor and decided to sleep, hopefully to pass the time.

He continued where he left off, the war was still waging on, the pizzas where getting through enemy lines. The hamburgers were retreating as Wallabee laughed at them for their defeat. However, in a final attempt the sent out a giant cheese burger with onions, pickles, swiss cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, and secret sauce. The secret is that it's powerful. He had to think quickly, so he decided to get in his pizza armor and get inside a giant pizza machine monster. He pulled out an end bread piece as a sword, filled with cheese! And a pepperoni shield. The hamburger had nothing but its bacon fists. The battle raged on with the hamburger somehow having the advantage, but Numbuh 4 never gave up. He went for an almighty blitz attack to destroy it, but the hamburger monster punched a whole in the middle making it tip over.

"H-how, HOW!" he exclaimed. Then a familiar voice came, Kuki.

"I want you to wake up"

"Huh?"

"Its important Numbuh 4, wake up"

The dream dissolved as Kuki Sanban was right in the face of Wallabee Beatles. He jumped up from the sight and up against the wall.

"Kuki, don't scare me like that" he held his hand to his chest. But all jokes aside Numbuh 3 was serious.

"Numbuh 4, I had a…strange dream"

"So, everyone has strange dreams"

"I know but, this one had you in it"

"Okay and…"

"You're not making this easy Wally"

"Then what is it"

"Well, you and I were…um"

"Were…" Wally was confused.

"We were…together"

"T-together"

"We hugged"

"H-h-hugged"

"And…and…"

"And…"

"We…"

"We…"

"We…we…"

"We what Kuki? We what!"

"Kissed"

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you've enjoyed that, more to come. R&amp;R<em>


	2. The Mistake

It was complete silence between the two, with Wally thinking about what she said. They had always been good friends, no best friends, but this was something so…serious. As they stood in silence, Numbuh 4 finally said…

"How?"

"Huh?"

"How exactly did it happen?" he had asked, Kuki only sniffled. He went over to her.

"It's sad."

"Sad? What happened in your dream?"

"The tree house."

"What about it?"

"It was on fire."

"What!"

"Flames were everywhere" tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"Kuki…" he came towards her.

"We…we were in my room"

"Kuki, you don't have to tell it if you don't want to-"

"I Do!"

"…"

"I do need to tell you" she said softly.

"…Alright"

"We were playing a game, and we heard the sirens come on. Then we knew what was going on, but it was too late"

"Too late?"

"The others were able to get out, but we were still stuck inside."

"So what about the hugging and….kissing."

"All was lost, so then we…confessed"

"Confessed?"

"Our feelings"

"WHAT! Feelings are for girls-"

"Wally!" she got teary eyed

"S-sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were saying how we liked each other, that's when we hugged"

"Ok, and what about the kissing"

"We had found a way out, but there was only enough for one person. No matter how much I had yelled at you to go, you grabbed me. Our lips connected", Numbuh felt his lips.

"I see, so I sacrificed myself for you-"

"YES!" she ran towards Wally and cried in his chest as she hugged him, as if it actually happened. She was shivering like crazy, possibly from the dream being so fresh in her mind.

"W-well don't worry Numbuh 3" he hugged her back.

"I know it was a dream, but it was so…so…real!" she continued to cry. Numbuh 4 rubbed her head to calm her down.

"Kuki, listen to me", she had been hiccupping a bit but was finally able to control herself.

"W-what is it?"

"Let me tell you about what my mom said. I had a terrible dream once; I was kicking and screaming all over my room. Don't know what the crud was going on. She came in and calmed me down, and before I went to sleep. Do you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"She said that is the best part about nightmares, no matter what, they won't come true". Kuki sniffled a bit.

"Wow Wally, I didn't expect hearing that from you"

"Well I didn't expect you to have nightmares, especially with me in it".

"Hey Wally"

"Yeah"

"Do you…like me?" She said as she began to blush.

"You know I do Kuki" he blushed too.

"Then, are you willing to…"

"To what?"

"Nothing it's stupid."

"Go ahead."

"Can we…kiss?"

Numbuh 4's heart dropped from those words, he didn't know how to respond to this. 'Is this it' he thought. 'Is this the sensitivity she was talking about?' His heart kept skipping a beat every time he thought of what she said.

"Wally."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"For me to be your first kiss?"

"I'm sure."

"I mean, I'm just an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Wally, you're just…um…"

"Kuki"

"Ok you are, but you still mean well"

"I guess, but out of the blue."

"You're not ready"

"I don't know, you're not mad are you?"

"No, I won't force you to do something you don't want to do."

"I just can't shake the feeling that you're making a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"There are plenty of other guys that are better than me."

"…"

"Kuki?"

"So what you're saying is, you want what's best for me."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Besides, you're kinda cute."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"I'm not cute, I'm handsome". Kuki giggled.

"Whatever Numbuh 4"

"Hey, you're giggling" Kuki blushed.

"See, I've stopped crying"

"You still have tears in your eyes"

"Oh" Numbuh 3 wiped her face with her sleeves. Numbuh 4 pulled out a white cloth.

"Here, use this"

"Thanks"

"Don't men-wait a minute" Wallabee just thought what he did. "Kuki, can I have that cloth back"

"Rainbow Monkey?"

"Um, Numbuh 3"

"These are my…!"

"W-wait a sec!"

"What are you doing with…" she unfolded it, "these are my priceless Rainbow Monkey panties!"

"Uuhh, yeah." He replied backing up against the wall.

"What are you doing with these!"

"I, uh, found it by accident-"

"And you happen to pick it up by accident!"

"Well, I wouldn't say I picked it up exactly."

"So you stole them you PERVERT!" Numbuh 4 backed up as he soon realized that he was still in an elevator.

"NUMBUH 4!"

"I can explain, I-I think."

"You got 10 seconds, Wallabee Beatles!"

* * *

><p><em>Bad move Wally. R&amp;R<em>


	3. The Conclusion

**The moment you've all been waiting for, I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Wally was finally able to explain what happened, and how he ended up with the panties in his possession. Kuki was still skeptical, and angry.<p>

"So that's what happened then, huh?" Kuki responded.

"Y-yeah, it was all by accident." Wally stammered.

"So you see a random 'cloth' and you decide to pick it up!"

"I'm sorry, I was tired and I wasn't thinking straight."

Kuki smacked her forehead, and began to calm down. "You don't think at all do you?" she muttered.

"I heard that."

"Whatever." she turned around in the corner.

"Kuki, I'm sorry." he begged her.

"…"

Wally simply turned in the opposite corner, and leaned his head against the metal. "I'm such an idiot" he muttered. "I like her, I really like her." he shook his head, "No, not like, I…I."

"You love me?" Kuki said over his shoulders. He didn't jump or flinch. In a way, he almost knew.

"I do, and I was right, I'm such an idiot."

"No, I'm the idiot. I got angry for no reason."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

"We had a moment, and I took out your….well, you know. I completely ruined it, and I feel bad about it."

"Sensitivity." she said.

"Huh?"

"It means that you feel, appreciate, you care."

"So that's what it mean eh." he slid down to the floor.

"Like I said before, you mean well." she sat next to him. "You gave it to me to make me clear my tears. I guess I do have anger issues."

"You can say that again." he said playfully.

"Shut up." she laughed a little. "Hey Wally"

"What?"

"How long do you think we've been in here?" she asked.

"I…don't know." he replied. "Possibly a couple of hours."

"Hmm" she leaned against him. Wally continued to stare in space as he caressed her hair. _"So soft" _he thought. Then it hit him, it was the "Asian" scent from before. It scent was soothing to him as Kuki laid on his arm. He couldn't sleep unlike Kuki, he was wide awake. It may have been the fact that if he went to sleep, this time he's spending with her would flow by. He doesn't want that. He loved Kuki with all his heart, but he's too stubborn to admit it. They have a little yin-yang thing going on. Kuki and Wally have extremely different attributes, with Kuki loving Rainbow Monkeys and being a girly-girl while Wally likes all things gross, violent, and hates Rainbow Monkeys. Kuki tends to hug Wally when something flatters her, making Wally blush and shy. He knew this. He looked upon her face, she was dreaming. Her face looked relaxed and calm, a possible hint that she's not having a nightmare like before.

"Wally…" she said silently, but it was so quiet he could hear. She snuggled up closer to him.

"Kuki…" she leaned on his chest. She shot her eyes open. "Kuki, you okay?"

"Wally, put your head on my chest and your hand on your heart."

"What?"

She grabbed his head and put his ear close to her chest. He blushed heavily, but he could hear it. Her heart, but there was something ominous about it. He put his hand on her chest like she said, and it was unanimous. Their hearts were in unison. His and her heart beat, not skipping a beat. Was it meant to be?

"Wally-kun" she said.

"Kuki" he responded.

They closed their eyes, blushing, knowingly too embarrassed to look each other in the eye for what they were about to do. As their heads came closer together, both their hearts racing. Not before long, their lips made contact. Soft and gentle. Pressure was not forced nor to light, it was just right. The sensation went throughout their bodies, it has been done. They finally did it, all those times they had a conflict or when the had a touching moment all lead up to this. Eventually, they pulled apart, and they stared each other in the eye. What was ten seconds felt like an eternity.

"I love you Wally."

"I love you too, Kuki."

They hugged ever so tightly, wanting this moment to last forever. They were perfect for each other.

The rest of Sector V and Numbuh 362 were in the living room, tears falling down their face from what they say on the screen. After all, Rachel knew about them; she's the most admired and best spy in the KND. They all made a bet to see if they were going to hit it off, being in the elevator for six hours. Rachel won of course, and was going to take her leave with their supply of Halloween candy, until Count Spankulot crashed throughout the window.

"Naughty children!" he grabbed everyone and spanked all of their butts. "I'll teach you to bet you minors!"

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you liked the conclusion. R&amp;R Be awesome.<em>


End file.
